24fandomcom-20200223-history
Janet York
| education = Santa Monica High School | father = Alan York (father) | mother = Charlotte York | others = Joseph York (uncle) | sigothers = Dan Mounts (ex-boyfriend) | died = Day 1: 5:47am Suffocated by Kevin Carroll | status = Deceased | actor = Jacqui Maxwell | seasons = 1 | firstseen = | lastseen = }} :For the character from Vanishing Point, see Janet. Janet York was one of Kim Bauer's friends from Santa Monica High School. Biography Before Day 1 Janet was the daughter of Alan and Charlotte York. She also had an uncle, Joseph York. Ten years before Day 1, Charlotte divorced Alan, returning to her native Australia and cutting off all contact with her husband and daughter. Janet attended Santa Monica High School and was a good friend of Kim Bauer. Janet was in a relationship with Aaron, but refused to admit it. During the events of , Janet, Kim Bauer, Lindsay Needham, Dean, Aaron and Luke, were playing Truth or Dare. She watched as Kim and Dean kissed, and as Kim asked Aaron if he had ever been touched, which angered Janet. Aaron ran away, clearly upset by the question. Some time later, Janet York, along with Kim Bauer and other members of Teen Green, went to the G8 protest. Shortly before Day 1, Janet began a relationship with Dan Mounts, whom she believed was a sophomore at San Diego State. By email, she and Kim arranged a double date with Dan and his friend Rick Allen at Paladio Furniture, where Dan worked. Day 1 The girls arrived at the store shortly after midnight and the four of them began partying. Dan slipped Janet some Rohypnol to get her unfocused and the two had sex in one of the beds. Later, they suggested going to a party at "Lacy's", but Kim said she had to get home since her mother had called repeatedly. The guys offered to drive her home and they all got into Dan's van. Janet had become pretty stoned off the drug Dan had given her and was unaware of much of what was happening. Dan missed Kim's turn-off and kept driving, despite Kim's angry protests. Dan and Rick worked for Ira Gaines, who wanted to murder Janet and kidnap Kim. They kept her from leaving and pulled over to have Kim call Teri and say that she and Janet were at a party. When Kim wouldn't comply with what they told her to do, Dan broke Janet's arm with a crowbar. After Kim called while fearing they would kill her friend, she begged Rick to do something for Janet. Rick then injected Janet with heroin from Dan's stash to ease the pain. When Kim decided they needed to try to escape, she convinced a drugged Janet to do what she told her. She got through to Janet saying the situation was serious and that they could die. Kim and Janet ran away from Dan and Rick and gained a head-start and hid inside a series of buildings next to the runway. There the girls met Larry Rogow, a prostitute who helped them get a phone from a pimp. They escaped from the boys again and Kim called Teri with the phone. They encountered the boys again and Janet was hit by a car. Dan and Rick kidnapped Kim again and left Janet for dead. She was later picked up by an ambulance and taken to St. Mark's Hospital. Because Dan failed to bring Janet as well as Kim, Ira Gaines murdered Dan and "promoted" Rick, telling him never to lie to him. She was found by Kim's mother Teri and a man who was thought to be Alan York. Dr. Collier was her doctor in surgery. When Teri told her husband Jack Bauer about Janet, Jack had Claude Davenport of hospital security ensure no strangers came near Janet. After the doctors operated on her, she was taken to a recovery room. They then allowed her "father" to see her. As he approached her bed alone, she awoke not recognizing the man who was in her room. As she was about to talk, the man (who was actually an impostor) smothered her to death. Memorable quotes * Janet York: Dan's a sophomore at San Diego State. And so is Rick...I mean...they're not just, you know, a bunch of high school idiots. They're men, not boys. * Kim Bauer: Good, I'm glad to hear it. * Janet York: Really? * Kim Bauer: Yeah! (laughs) ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * Janet York: (incapacitated in a hospital bed): Daddy... * Kevin Carroll: Hello, Janet. You've had a rough night, haven't you? * Janet York: (her last words) Who are you?...Where's my father? ("Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am") Background information and notes * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian remake of 24]], Janet's counterpart is Jhanvi Gupta. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters